Recurring Nightmare
by Hinata333
Summary: Princess Luna gets a unwanted visit one night.
1. Chapter 1

Eclipsed Moon

Princess Luna was in her room enjoying the peace and quiet of the night she brings forth every evening in Equestria. The night was still young; Luna had raised the moon not even ten minutes ago, and she could not seem to sleep. While laying in her large and extravigant bed, she started thinking about the events that led her to where she was now.

Over a thousand years ago Luna had grown jelous of her older sister Princess Celestia; the alicorn pony who brought out the sun in the mornings when Luna lowered the moon, because the ponys of Equestria thrived under the suns beams. While during the night Luna brought forth the citizens of the land slept. In her contemt for her sister, she became the terrible being known as Nightmare Moon and attempted to shroud the land in eternal night. Her sister Celestia reluctantly used the Elements of Harmony and banished Nightmare Moon in the moon for one thousand years.

Then one year ago a unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle; studing under Princess Celestia, learned of the imminent return of the evil mare during the Summer Sun Festival. When Twilight tried to warn the Princess of the impending return of Nightmare Moon, she sent her to Ponyville to overlook the Festival preperations and make some friends.

On the dawn of the Festival, the Princess was nowhere to be found when it came time to raise the sun. Nightmare Moon had revieled herself to the shocked ponies of Ponyville and declared that the night would never end, but Twilight Sparkle was determined to stop the villian. Nightmare Moon learned of Twilight's plan to use the Elements of Harmony against her.

Twilight went in search of the legendary Elements, along with her newfound friends, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack. The six young ponies braved each obsticle set by Nightmare Moon with thier own skills. They reached the Elements and prepared to figure the petrified Elements, when they were about to be teleported away with Twilight along with them.

After a brief attemt to make the Elements work Nightmare destroyed them and her victory looked complete. There was one problem the Elements were really linked to each of the young ponies (Pinkie:Laughter, Rarity:Generosity, Rainbow:Loyalty, Apple:Honesty, Flutter:Kindness, and Twilight:Magic), using the power of the Elements they defeated Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia was freed and so was Princess Luna, whom lay amongst peices of the armor that once was Nightmare Moon.

Now here Luna was laying in here room, glad for things to be returned to peace. There seemed to be a breeze that sent a chill down Luna's spine. She looked towards the windows to find that they were closed. The small princess shrugged and figured that she must have imagined it. She continued thinking about past events, including the most recent issue with the evil trickster Disc-

/Luuuuuuuunnnnnnaaaaaaaaaa...

Luna whipped her head around in search of who or what called her name. The voice was strangely familier, but she could not put her hoof on it.

/Luna... I have returned... let me in...

The Princess froze in horror as she remembered who the voice belonged to... NIGHTMARE MOON!

"I-it c-can't be! Y-y-you were destroyed! By the Elements of Harmony!" she gasped in disbelief.

/Oh, but it can be. Dear little Luna, you can never be rid of me... EVER. Now, let us take our rightful place as sole ruler of those worthless ponies in Equestria!

"No! I won't let you harm anypony! You shall not have your way Nightmare Moon!" Luna exclaimed, her heart rate accellerating in dread. Nightmare Moon turned a deaf ear to the little alicorns preaching.

/But first, before we can start reclaiming our dictatorship... we need to take care of those miserable little whelps who stopped us last time... Yes!

Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what are you planning to do!" She stutterd.

/Watch and find out... Now give me the body!

Princess Luna gasped as she felt a force within her seemed to be pushing its way out of her very being. She thrashed in her bed in pain as she tried to resist Nightmare's assault for dominance. As her thrashing went on her front hooves collided with a vase on the nearby nightstand, sending it crashing to the floor.

Out side there was a pair of Royal Guards standing out side Princess Luna's sleeping quarters. They were standing as stiff and unmoving as Discord's statue outside in the royal garden. The two guards were suddenly alarmed when a large crash came from the young princess' room. The duo reacted immidiately as per their training and burst into Luna's bedroom expecting a threat. Instead they found the princess thrashing in her bed and they froze in confusion. Luna suddenly collapsed on her bed and the two guards rush to her side.

"Princess Luna!" the bigger of the two exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" the smaller guard asked worried.

"I'm just fine."'

The guards sighed in relief.

"But i'm afraid there is something wrong with you..." Luna looked up with a twisted expression.

"E-excuse me m'lady?"

The door behind the two guards closed magically and a faint clicking of the lock could be heard.

Luna stood up and advanved on the guards, who backed up nevously from her. Then she sprang into action.

Luna's horn glowed with magic and the bigger guard was sent flying across the room and was pinned to the wall. The smaller guard gulped and dropped to his knees in terror. The princess smiled gleefully at the guard who was now whimpering in fear of the little alicorn.

"Y-you're not the Princess!"

"My, aren't you a smart little colt. Indeed I am not your pathetic little weakling of a princess... I am Nightmare Moon!"

The guards eyes widened in terror as he felt a warmth spread from his flanks. Nightmare moon laughed as she formed a blade if magic on her horn. She lowered the horn and cut into the colt's side, puncturing the guard's protective armor like butter. He screamed in pain as the evil mare pumped magic into the wound, coursing it through his body rupturing his organs slowly one by one, all the while using magic to keep him from blacking out. She then conjured a parasprite in his stomach letting it eat it's way out of the colt's body while he was awake the whole time. Blood was pouring out profusely from the cut Nightmare had made.

Satisfied she turned to the bigger guard and smiled listening to the smaller guards screams of pain, which was music to her ears

"You'll never get away with all this Nightmare Moon! Celestia will-"

"She'll do what! Call her little Element holders to stop me! HA! I will already have taken care of those little mettlers myself!"

Nightmare Moon grinned as she advanced on the remaining guard. The guard started to cry and think of his wife and 5 year old little girl. Nightmare just relished his fear, sadness, and regret.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got 1 review for chapter 1, and 1 follow... Not bad, but can every please start reviewing this and rating it? Even if your review is a small grammer mistake I will accept it, because anything helps make this better. Enjoy Chapter 2! ^_^

Departure from Canterlot

Nightmare Moon stood back and admire her work. The smaller guard had succumed to the sweet embrace of death five minues prior. Looking at his body Nightmare smirked, she could see many round creatures moving underneath the stallion's skin. She estimated there to be at least 16 parasprites in the body and counting.

Nightmare Moon took a moment and reveled in the scene before her. She breathed in the iron-y scent of the fresh blood in the room, but her hunger for revenge was far from being sated. Nightmare still wanted to feel the terror in the eyes if the foolish little fillies who dared to challenge the almight mare of doom and succeed.

Nightmare Moon turned to the door and made her way out of the castle with her mind set on reaching Ponyville and enacting her long desired vandetta. The mare made her way through the many halls that made up the castle, she was aware that she could just fly straight to the little town where the six objects of her vandetta resided, but she wanted to savor it and have some fun with anypony unfourtunate to cross her path. Nightmare Moon rounded a corner, only to come crashing into somepony.

"P-Princess Luna! Are you alright!"

Prince Blueblood was leaving a local bar in Canterlot in a foul temperment. Blueblood was'nt exactly a happy drunk, and tonight was even worse for him. He had spent the evening and the early night downing the strongest beverage they had; called berry punch, named after the earth pony mare who invented the drink. Tonight his thoughts were filled with contemt at the pretty white mare named Rarity who had made a fool of him at the Grand Galloping Gala, completely ignoring the fact that he was the pony who been the jerkoff who had treated Rarity poorly to the point of pure rage. Instead he just cursed her with every name under the stars and then some.

The prince left after his tenth berry punch and wobbled his way back to the castle; hitting on every beautiful mare he saw, who only looked at him in disgust and avoided the intoxicated white stallion. Blueblood gradually made his way through the castle, stopping several times to vomit into a potted plant or out a window. He turned down a hallway and abruptly ran into somepony small, looking down he saw that it was none other than Princess Luna!

"P-Princess Luna! Are you alright!" he asked worriedly, his breath hitting her full force in the face, making her gag.

"Watch it you great lump of useless pony!" Luna barked angrily. The prince's eyed flew wide in shock at the Princess' reaction.

"What is wrong Luna! I have never seen yo-" he was cut off ass Luna's horn glowed and he was sent sprawling into a large puddle outside. He sat up painfully, looked himself over, and let out a high pitched scream that was quicky cut off by the princess' magic.

"What's wrong? Is the big manly unicorn afraid to get a little dirty?" she sneered in contempt. "You are a pitifull little pony Blueblood. I will enjoy what is coming next."

"P-Princess Luna are you sure your alright!"

"Fool! I am not you precious Princess Luna! No, I am your worst Nightmare... Mwahahahahahaha!" Nightmare Moon laughed at her little pun.

She proceeded to bring the filthy prince into an empty storage closet; other that a few buckets and a grimy table that wobbled due to a short leg, and sealed the room with magic to be sound proof. Nightmare set Blueblood on the stained dusty table, much to his discomfort. She then proceeded to magically restrain the stallion so he could not escape her cluctches.

"Why are you doing this Luna!" Blueblood whined.

Nightmare Moon slapped the white pony with her right hoof, "I told you that I'm not Luna, you brainless pansy! I am Nightmare Moon, and I have some fun in store for you! Don't you worry though… because even when your filthier than you are now, it will not last long."

Blueblood's eyes widened as what she said finally registered, "Oh Celestia please do-"

"Don't what! Hurt you? Well too bad, this will end in only one way for you. Now enough chit-chat, let us get down. To business." Nightmare smiled.

She focused her magic on something outside the closet and levitated it through the cracks in the closet floor. Nighmare had brought forth liquified waste from the underground septic tank and filled two buckets full of the vile concoction and looked at Blueblood with a twisted smile.

"Open wide big boy." She chuckled as he locked up his mouth in disgust.

Nightmare used her magic and forced the male pony's mouth open and forced the first bucket down his throat. Blueblood gagged immediately and started to vomit; but Nightmare quickly sealed his mouth shut, so he had no choice but to shallow the vomit too. The prince started to cry as the foul mixture of pony waste, vomit, and alcohol lingered on his tounge.

Now she used her magic to extend her horn to the length it was when she was a full sized alicorn and not puny little Luna. With her horn she slowly brought it ripping through Blueblood's flank several times leaving deep gashes. Nightmare Moon let the wounds bleed out for a moment and then using her magic, she brought forth the second bucket of filth and forced the waste into the wounds.

Blueblood let out a muffled scream as his flank started to flare up in a deep horrific pain. His whole body felt as if it was on fire as the liquified excrement flowed through his veins mixing with his blood. The mixture of blood and waste spread quickly into his heart, which proceeded to pump this unholy liquid throughout his organs and every fiber of his being.

Blueblood passed out from pain as Nightmare Moon magically sealed the wounds so the fecees, urine and blood could not exit his body. She looked at the unconsious stallion and used an adreniline spell to keep him awake until his heart would give out. Nightmare left the white prince to thrash in excrutiating pain, for she still had bigger fish to fry.

Nightmare left the castle and Canterlot, walking in the general direction of Ponyville. The whole time she grinned as she wondered which pony she would get to have fun with next.

To Be Continued

OKay, what you think of Blueblood's death? I personally enjoyed it seeing as I hate his guts (Rarity is the best pony). Also, if you would like to make a suggestion of how I should kill off a pony that you'd like to see, please tell me. All opinions will be taken into consideration as I see fit.

Brohoof! /)*

For the Lunar Republic!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I got quite a few reviews on Chapter 2; Departure from Canterlot, and I was really happy. So I decided to get Chapter 3 done early for you guys. Now EVERY chapter; except the last two, will have a death or two. Also some characters will be affected, but NOT killed. I will have a prolouge after the last chapter to give insight as to the reactions to the events that unfold. I WILL be killing off many ponies and a non-pony or two. Also in chapter 4 or 5 somepony else will be making a repular appearence. Guess all you want, but I won't tell who. Please continue to like this story and follow it to the gruesome end. Brohoof! For the Lunar Republic! Rarity is the best pony.

PS: There will be a major twist towards the end.

PSS: Don't be an ass and point out things that are inconsistant with the show as of episode 4; I started this before Luna Eclipsed aired, and I do not plan to change this for anypony who wants to be politically correct. This is a FICTIONAL story after all.

Show Stopper

Soarin was walking back to canterlot on this fine night, choosing not to fly because he had been drinking at the party that he had just left from. The Wonderbolts had preformed earlier that day here in ponyville and thier biggest fan and onc saviuor; Rainbow Dash, had invited them to a party. Soarin was the only member who decided to go; mainly because he heard that there would be apple pie made by the same earth pony from the Gala, and now he was heading home to his nice comfy bed.

Soarin felt temped to fly even though he was drunk; because his front hooves were kinda sore from partying, but he did not want to get anoter FUI (flying under the influence). He suddenly stopped and vomited in a bush and groaned. Soarin turned and saw a flash and then a silouette of a pegasus pony flying away. He was momentarily blinded as he groaned yet again, as he realized it was a pony from the paparazzi.

Freakin' paparazzi... can't they every leave anypony alone? Soarin thought to himself.

Soarin groggily continued his journey back home so he could sleep. He stopped a few times for random ponies who walked by and asked for an autograph, and to vomit a few times. Finally he saw Canterlot come into view and he felt renewed vigor and started to pick up his pace at the thought of his bed. Then he noticed a figure coming from Canterlot towards him and he sighed as he realized he will have to sign yet another autograph, but then he gasped as he finally saw who it was.

Nightmare Moon was lost in thought, thinking about how she would torture the fools who dare defy her, when she noticed a pony in the distance who was shakily heading in her direction. She grinned as the pony came into the light of the moon and she recognized the outfit of her new target.

She saw the pony defer of his path for a moment to empty what little of his contents his stomach contained. Nightmare Moon smirked at the pegasus pony who was obviously very ineibrated. She recalled him as a member of the popular preforming team the Wonderbolts. Whom the rainbow pegasus; she would soon go after, adored most in this world. Other than her friends who wield the Elements of Harmony.

Nightmare approached the preformer pegasus who she knew would trust her slightly, due to looking like one of his Princesses.

"Why hello Loyal subject... i'm sorry I am at a loss for your name..." She looked down feining guilt.

"Sssshhhoarin M'Lady, at your *hic* sssshhhervice..." Soarin slurred

"Soarin, is it? would mind helping me find my way to the closest abandoned house? I need to stay somewhere secluded, for I am on a secret royal mission in Ponyville and I require some rest."

"Sssshhhhure! *hic* No Prrrroblem your Highnessssshhh."

Soarin wobbled a little ways into town and lead a old worn out house that looked like it should be demolished, that or a axe murder could be lurking in there. The windows were destroyed and boarded up, the front door was also boarded up. NIghtmare smiled, This is the perfect place! She looked at Soarin and she felt a laugh build up, but she held it back so as to not scare her prey away.

"Um, could you please remove the boards blocking the forward entrance?" She asked sweetly.

"Ssshhhure! Let me *hic* let that real quick." Soarin zigzagged sloppily up to the entrance and slowly removed each board. As he removed the last board Nightmare picked up one of the discarded ones and bashed him on the back of the head so hard it snapped in half. A trickle of blood seeped down the back of the pegasi's head and the twisted mare of doom licked it up, relishing the saltiness of the maroon liquid.

Soarin woked up and groaned as he felt the back of his head throb and he reached back, feeling a large knot. He looked around to figure out what in Celestia's name was going on. Suddently he realized that he was inside the abandoned building! Soarin started to get up, when a sudden jolt of fire-like pain coursed from his wings made his drop with a gasp of agony.

Suddenly a light turned on blinding the preformer for a moment, and when he opened his eyes he saw Princess Luna standing in the entrance to the room.

"Princess! W-what is going on!" Soarin gasped.

"Just your final preformance im afraid dear Soarin." NIghtmare laughed.

The blue pegasus pony look back at his wings and saw that they each were pinned down by six nails. Soarin yelled in panic and tried to free his wing to no advail, only causing him tremendous pain. He sobbed as his wings felt like they were on fire.

"B-b-but why! Princess Lun-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Soarin sreamed as one of his rear hooves was suddenly pinned to the ground with several nails.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT WEAK EXCUSE OF A PONY!" Nightmare Moon yelled in rage at the pony. Her horn shined as an idea came to her mind, she zapped Soarin's mind. "I hear you like pies... so why don't you enjoy the ones if front of you!"

Soarin looked at his hooves and started drooling. Nightmare has put an illusion on the pony, making him think his own front hooves were made of apple pies.

"Tell you what little Soarin, eat all those pies I have presented you wtih and you can have your freedom."

"Really! Thats all I have to do? Is eat some pies!" Soarin looked down and ripped a chunk of flesh off from his left front hoof and immediately screamed in agony, but he still gulped down the piece of his own leg. "Why does it hurt!"

"Don't worry dear Soarin, the pain will dissappear completely once you finish those pies." She talked as if talking to an infant smiling cruely at the predicament of the pony laying in front of her.

Soain nodded and bit off another piece of his left leg convulsing as pain coursed through his body like wild fire. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he continued to slowly consume his left leg, until all that was left was his bones.

"C-can I stop? PLEASE!" Soarin begged as h was on the verge of collapsing.

"No, a deal is a deal. Now hurry up and finish what you got like a big boy."

Soarin sobbed and ripped a large strip of flesh off his right leg and immediately dropped it as his body convulsed from the shock. He flopped around in the pool of blood that he was laying in covering himself in the crimson liquid. When the convulsions stopped he weakly grabbed the strip of flesh he dropped and painfully swallowed it. Soarin was slowly blacking out, but still he continued determined to get out of this mess. Soarin bit into his leg, but passed out only partially cutting through the chunk.

Nightmare Moon laughed ad started to leave, but then looked back at the unconcious pony. She walked back bent down and nipped of the rest of the piece of leg. She chewed thoughtfully and then swallowed.

"Not bad. Could use a little hot sauce."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry for the long wait between chapter every pony! I have been busy with other thing and have not had time, but I just now made time and whipped it out (inb4 dirty joke). I promise to get chapter 5 and 6 done by Sunday to make amends. Please enjoy the latest tale in this tale I have spun and also make sure to comment/message and give me a good rating! Brohoof! For the Lunar Republic! Rarity is STILL the best pony!

Enchanted Brew

Princess Celestia was sitting in her room looking over the many scrolls containing the lessons on friendship her ever faithful student Twilight Sparkle had sent her. She sighed as she could see Twilights ever growing friendship with her five companions who each possesed an Element of Harmony. Ever loyal Rainbow Dash, honest Applejack, Rarity always giving to those in need, kind gentle Fluttershy, and joyous Pinkie Pie. Her student was very fortunate to have her great friends.

This got the princess thinking about how she now lacks any kind of meaningful relationship with her dear little sister Luna.

_It seems like all I have ever done was punish her or ignore her._

Celestia looked out the window at the moon haning in the the night sky. She was lost in thought for a couple minutes, but then turned away from the window with her mind set on a decision. The Princess trotted across her room and to the closed door. Celestia opened the door suprising the two guards outside.

"Princess! Is something wrong?" The older guard asked.

Celestia shook her head, "No, I just wish to go vist my dear younger sister."

The guards simply nodded thier heads and followed Celestia to Luna's room. Five minutes later they approached the doors to Princess Luna's room.

"Hey where are the guards?" The elder guard spectulated.

"Maybe in the bathroom?" The younger guard asked, he had joined only a month ago.

"At the same time? I don't think so." he replied.

The older guard aproached the door to Luna's room and hesitated before pushing open the door. He peered in and gasped in shock at the sight inside Luna's room. Celestia rushed forward into the room, only to skid to a halt and stare at the bodies of the two afore montioned guards.

The guard walked over to the mostly skeletonized body which held a picture and moaned. "Oh no! It's Tarm! This is horrible, whatever are we going to tell his family!"

Celestia looked around frantically for Luna calling for her. "Luna! Where are you! It's safe come on out!" She flipped over her sister's bed, looked in the closet, and even looked out her window. "LUNA!"

The young guard walked in and vomited at the sight of the dead guards.

Nightmare Moon was walking along the outskirts of the Everfree Forest towards Ponyville plotting on how she would enact her revenge on Twilight and her friends. Suddenly she dropped to the ground convulsing and writhing on the ground. Nightmare was thrashing for several minutes before she stood back up and looked at her hooves in horror. She turned and ran into the forest tears streaming down her face.

She ran blindly through the trees; cutting herself on thorns and tree branches thats she ran through, until she came to strange house made out of a tree. Princess Luna walked up slowly and pushed open the door, finding it to be empty. She walked in and laid down on the floor weeping at what she had done on her way here. Then there was a noise at the door and she looked up.

"Princess Luna! Whatever are you doing here in my home?" Zecora questioned as she trotted into her house.

"Oh! I have done something horrible! I k-" Luna was cut off as she started to convulse again. Zecora rushed to her side and tried to hold her still, so she would not hurt herself. Luna was flailing wildly her hooves hitting various bottles of stange liquid; breaking them, untill the zebra trying to restrain her held her semi in place. Luna's thrashing died down and Zecora stepped f her warily, incase she were to have another attack.

"Princess is everything alright with you! Do you need me to help?" Zecora offered.

"Oh everything is just fine, but there IS one thing you can help me with..." The blue alicorn said.

"How so?" The zebra replied.

The Princess looked up, "By going to sleep!" Nightmare Moon cast a spell to knock the zebra out cold. Nightmare Moon stoops up and laughed as she went over to the sleeping Zecora.

Zecora waked up and looked around to find that things felt very hot for some reason. In fact a little too hot. She tried to stand up, but was unable to due to the fact that she was tied up as if Applejack had caught a pig. Zecora realized that she was in her big cauldron, that she used to mix together her brews. She was being made into a stew!

"Princess! Are you still here! This is not a very good joke." The paniced zebra called out.

"Nightmare Moon stepped out of the shadows and smiled, "Of course it's not, I am making you my next meal. I am curious to see how zebra tastes."

"Why! How could you do this!" Zecora asked fearfully.

"Why, easily dear Zecora. If I didn't make an example of anypony, how would I ensure that ponies would accept my absolute rule when I take the throne from that pathetic Celestia?"

Zecora felt like she was on the verge of colapse, the pain of being boiled alive was unbearable. She could feel her flesh being seared of her muscles and she let out a scream. She locked eyes with Nightmare Moon and sneered in contempt.

"You'll never win Nightmare, not as long as the Elements of Harmony are around to stop you. Your villainy will ne-" Zecora did not finish as she blacked out and sank into the boiling water.

"Oh, I plan on handling those blasted Elements in due time..." Nightmare said to herself.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Celestia was distraught at the disappearence of her little sister. She had every guard searching the whole castle, but she feared the worst. A pair of guards burst into the throne room and Celestia looked up hopefully. The guards ran up to her with a terrified expression.

"Well! Did you find her!" Celestia demanded.

The first guard shook his head, "No Princess, we have yet to find her. Although we did find somepony else."

"Who!" Celestia asked fearfully.

"Prince Blueblood."

To Be Continued


End file.
